Another Story
by Princess-Inki
Summary: Fanfic que j'ai recommencer. Tifa vie avec Yuffie. Cloud est partit depuis 6 mois et revient avec Aeris... Mais comment?


**Bonjours, je suis anciennement Cagali, j'ai juste changé de pen name. Je reprends et recommence Another Story parce que sincèrement c'était… Beurk. Je ne sais pas encore si le déroulement de l'histoire va être le même. Mais merci pour ceux qui vont me lire. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis. Merci.**

Une jeune femme avec de longs cheveux noirs se leva un matin de pluie. Elle fit un petit soupir avant de se lever et d'allez à la douche. Ça faisait déjà 6 mois que Cloud était partit. Elle vivait avec Yuffie depuis un moment déjà. La jeune femme sortit de la douche, elle n'eu le temps de mettre que sa serviette que la jeune fille aux cheveux brun cour était dans la salle de bain avec elle.

-Tifaaaa! Il y a un énorme dégât en bas!

-J'arrive Yuffie, mais laisse moi le temps de m'habiller!

-Ha… Heu… Hihi, Je t'attends en bas. VIIITE!

La jeune fille repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venu. Tifa eu un petit sourire amusé. Elle était décidément celle qui animait tout dans cette maison, depuis que Marlène et Denzel était partit avec Barret. La jeune fille se s'habilla d'une camisole blanche, d'un short noir avec un veston de la même couleur. Elle enfila ses petit boitillions noir avant de descendre. Quand elle arriva il y avait de l'eau jusqu'au escalier.

-Yuffie! Mais qu'es que tu as fais!?

-Bah… J'ai essayé d'ouvrir le robinet…

- Après tout ce temps tu ne sais toujours pas comment l'ouvrir? Contre les aiguilles d'une montre!

-Ha! J'oublie toujours!, dit-elle avec une petit grimace.

-Va nettoyez le plancher je m'occuper de ça!

Tifa ne fit que forcer et de tourner le robinet qui s'arrêta net de couler. Puis elle replaça le comptoir qui était un peu en désordre. Yuffie fit un visage étonné. Tifa lui fit une petite grimace puis elle prit une serpillère à son tour pour aider son amie à tout nettoyer. Une fois terminer les deux jeunes filles retournèrent derrière le comptoir.

- Alors des nouvelles de Cid?

-Oui il est revenu hier. Très fier, il a piloté un nouvel engin. Mais ne me demande pas le nom! Je n'en ai aucune idée!

-Alors il vient nous rendre visite quand?, dit Tifa d'un air fort amusé.

-Aujourd'hui ou demain. Ho! En plus Vincent va venir nous voir bientôt avec Shelke.

-Ho! Super! On devrait organiser une petite soirée! Ça fait longtemps que je ne les est pas vu!

-Hoooo oui! Quelle bonne idée!, dit la jeune ninja avec un énorme sourire et un pouce en l'air.

Elles entendirent la porte ouvrir. Tifa allait avertir que le bar était fermé, mais elle vit Cid. Les deux jeunes filles lui sautèrent dans les bras. Cid rigola et sortit une phrase du genre : Je devrais m'absenter plus longtemps la prochaine fois. Ils allèrent s'asseoir et Tifa lui servit une bonne bière. Ils parlèrent et parlèrent jusqu'à ce que des clients commencent à entrer. Les demoiselles étaient surprises de voir qu'il était déjà l'heure d'ouvrir. Yuffie alla donc servir quelque client.

-Elle ne te cause pas trop d'ennuis la petite?

-Non pas du tout… Enfin sauf avec le robinet.

-Le robinet?

-Longue histoire.

Tifa eu un petit sourire en coin, quand la jeune ninja revint. Cid ricanait car elle avait entendu et était rouge de honte. Celle-ci repartit avec quelque commande et fit une dernière grimace à son amie. Elle lui répondit d'une grimace elle aussi. Cid eu un petit sourire. Ça faisait longtemps qui n'avait pas vue la jeune barmaid aussi souriante et vivante. Cloud était partit depuis un moment et Yuffie en avait marre de voir sa meilleure amie inquiète et triste, elle prit donc l'initiative de venir vivre avec elle. Un geste simple mais très gentil.  
Tifa regarda Cid qui avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Elle déposa une autre bière devant lui puis elle lui sourit. Il sourit à son tour et dit un simple merci. Elle lui fit un petit clin d'œil en lui disant que celle-là était gratuite. La barmaid retourna préparer les breuvages pour ses client quand Yuffie vint la voir et lui dit qu'une petite fille la demandais à l'entré. Elle regarda en direction de la porte et il y avait une enfant qui portait une jolie robe blanche, elle ressemblait à une poupée. Mais elle portait un manteau noir qui ne laissait pas voir son visage ni ses mains, il avait l'air un peu trop grand pour elle. Tifa se dirigea vers l'enfant et s'accroupit devant elle.

-Oui? Que puis-je faire pour toi petite?

-Une lettre pour toi. , dit-elle en lui tendant une enveloppe.

- Merci…

-Ne m'en veux pas…

Tifa allait lui demander pourquoi elle lui en voudrait mais la petite était partit en courant. La jeune fille retourna donc derrière son comptoir et ouvrit la lettre. Elle commença à lire…

_« Nous savons que vous aimez cet homme, mais oubliez-le. S'il vous plaît. Vous et vos amis, oubliez-le. Il à fait des choses terrible... Il doit mourir. Cloud Strife doit mourir. »_

Tifa fut ébranlé par cette lettre. Courte, mais elle voulait tout dire. Elle la passa à Yuffie qui la donna ensuite à Cid. Quand il eu fini de la lire, il la fit glissé très lentement vers Tifa. Ils ne savaient pas quoi dire, en plus Cloud avait disparût… Pourquoi on leur donnerait une lettre en rapport avec lui maintenant? Le téléphone sonna. Yuffie répondit.

-Oui, bonsoir!

-Yuffie?

-Cloud?! , l'étonnement se fit sur le visage des deux autres.

- Oui, passe-moi Tifa.

-Heu… Ok… , dit-elle en donnant l'appareille à son amie.

-Allo?

-Tifa? C'est Cloud. Je reviens.

-Vraiment, quand?

-Dans quelque jour. Mais j'ai une surprise avec moi!

-Ha oui? Quoi?

-Si je te le dit, ça ne sera plus une surprise! Haha, Allez, j'y vais-je te rappelle bientôt!

Tifa raccrocha perplexe. Elle avait bien entendu? Cloud avait ri? Cela faisait combien de temps qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu rire? Quelques larmes coulèrent. Trop d'émotion d'un seul coup. Yuffie pris son amie dans ses bras et fit signe à Cid de fermer le bar. Celui-ci se leva et fit sortir le monde. Quelque un rallèrent parce que le bar fermait tôt, mais Cid les mis quand même à la porte. Il ferma à clé et retourna vers ses deux amies.  
Yuffie amena Tifa dans sa chambre et Cid les suivirent. Finalement Tifa s'endormit tellement qu'elle avait pleuré de joie ou de peur pour son ami d'enfance. Les deux autres sortirent sans faire de bruit. La jeune fille aux cheveux cour se gratta la nuque, mais le grand blond dit qu'ils devraient allez dormir. La nuit porte conseil… Yuffie partit dans sa chambre et Cid dormit dans la chambre de Denzel…


End file.
